


a tiny glimpse

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Series: broduce 101 [9]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: & my imagination, M/M, an add on to "to survive", based off that mnet video, if you haven't read that i highly reccomend reading it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: "NU'EST W, please wait." The PD says, and they stop in their footsteps. "You can greet Minhyun when he gets off stage."based off that deleted m2 video + my imagination (yes I said hiatus but I couldn't resist)





	a tiny glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't resist lol

Minki is awake unnaturally early.  
  
Jonghyun sits up from his side of the room, observing the way his roommate's back is ramrod straight, facing the open windows. There's a slight chill of the early morning drifting in, but Minki is dressed in a slight white cotton shirt and just boxers, legs crossed beneath him.  
  
"Close the window." He grunts, squinting against the light. Minki gets up, blinking as if in a dream, and shuts the windows without a word. Jonghyun pushes himself up on his forearms. "Minki? You okay?"  
  
"Feels funny how we're going back again." He murmurs.  
  
"I know." Jonghyun rubs at his eyes.  
  
"Sometimes I wake up, and I think we disbanded." Minki turns his head away. "I have to check on you to make sure we haven't."  
  
Jonghyun gets to his feet and catches Minki's arm in his hand. Turning him gently to face him, he pulls him into a hug.  
  
"We are not disbanding." He promises. "I said this the past six years. I won't stop saying it now."  
  
"I know." Minki pats his arm and smiles. "I trust you. We all do."  
  
   
  
Aron cooks a breakfast of grilled mushrooms, omelettes and a salad.   
  
"Don't eat that." He commands as Dongho takes a seat, switching the plates. "Jonghyun, sit here. There are no tomatoes in there."  
  
"Thanks, hyung." He says sleepily. Minki wolfs up his food, opening the newspapers. Dongho hands Aron the tablet to let him hear a new song, and Jonghyun eats in silence, content.   
  
"We leave in an hour." He tells them, dumping his dishes in the sink. It's Dongho's turn to wash the dishes today. The laundry basket is full, and the washed clothes are hung up all together on a rack. He thumbs through the hangers, choosing a white hoodie and black jeans that is his (he has to check the label for his name) as well as a red cap.   
  
Sitting on the couch, he makes a call to their new manager to make sure that they leave to the salon in an hour. Aron pulls on a blue crew neck, and Jonghyun laughs when he sees him.  
  
"Isn't that mine?" He grins.  
  
"Isn't that Minhyun's?" He counters, and Jonghyun tugs at the sleeve.  
  
"I thought we should, today." He says quietly, and Aron nods, pushing one of Minhyun's leather arm bands onto his wrist.  
  
"Why is everyone wearing Minhyun's clothes?" Dongho grunts, baffled.  
  
"It's called reminding." He teases, and Dongho rolls his eyes, choosing a beanie to jam down on his hair. Minki puts on a striped silk shirt, and their manager lets himself in. "Hi, hyung."  
  
"Morning. Let's go."  
  
  
They slip in through the back door, careful not to let the door slam. Minki remembers at the last moment that the back door always slams loudly, and he jams a foot in the gap. Aron snorts, and Minki eases the door shut, kneeing him in the stomach.  
  
"Shut up, hyung." He growls, and their so called eldest stumbles away, shoulders shaking in laughter. On the way, they see Hoeseung, and he waves at them with a grin. The rest of the N.Flying members bend over themselves in greeting, and Jonghyun bows back with a shy smile.  
  
Their waiting room is the nearest to the stage, and they get the entire room to themselves. They change into the clothes for the first recording, reapplying the lip gloss and checking the microphone sets they've been assigned with. Jonghyun threads the wire through the back of his shirt, remembering the first time he did it for Daniel.  
  
Shaking the thought away, he pushes the in-ear to secure it. Dongho flips the hand held microphone in his hand, flicking the switch up and down.  
  
"MCs, to stage!" Someone commands outside, and Minki glances up with a smile. He makes a move towards the door, but Dongho shakes his head.  
  
"Later!" He smiles. "There are audience outside already."  
  
"This early?" Minki asks in disbelief, answered by the roar of the crowd. Jonghyun looks at the monitor as Seongwoo and Minhyun appear.

 _He looks thin._ The thought rises to his mind first, and he observes the curve of Minhyun's cheekbones and the jarring outline of his jaw. He has minimal make up on, and Jonghyun can see the dark circles beneath his eyes. Clucking his tongue, he looks at Seongwoo, who looks even worse than the last he saw of him. He's thinner too, and the smile on his face looks weary.

The knock on the door startles him, and they look around to see a rookie group come in. Exchanging greetings, he's surprised to recieve a copy of their debut album.

"Ah, we don't have anything to give you, though." He says apologetically. The leader smiles in return and pushes the album into their hands.

"It would be an honour if you could listen to it." She tells Dongho, and their main vocalist sputters with confusion.

"Ah, sure." He smiles, and Minki inspects the offering.

"Wow, the styling was done well." He divulges, and the girls titter with nervous laughter.

"Thank you for your time, sunbae-nim." They chorus together prettily, shutting the door behind them as they leave.

"Sunbae-nim." Aron mutters under his breath. "Haven't heard that in a while."

"Nu'est W to stage in thirty minutes!" The coordinator creaks open the door, smiling at them. Minki struggles to maintain a smile back, waving as he shuts the door.

"Do you think he'll be happy to see us?" Dongho asks, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Of course he will." Jonghyun confirms. "He's been sending letters every day."

"Stupid rule about the phones." Minki murmurs darkly, and Aron chuckles.

"We went through it too." He reminds.

"Exactly-" Minki cuts himself off and tugs at the curl of his fringe. "Nevermind."

He knows what Minki is about to say: about how ridiculous it is for Minhyun and Sungwoon to walk the terrible debut path all over again. Swallowing the same sentiment, he closes the door behind the lot of them as they move to recording. The mood lights given out earlier to the fans light up the auditorium, and they all gawk in surprise at how many  _people_ there are.

Greeted by an onslaught of screams and cheers, a smile breaks Jonghyun's customary solemn expression, and he is tempted to wave like a child to the audience. His people, his  _fans._ The wave of gratitude never fails to stun him, and his breath catches in his throat as he sees his fans smile and welcome them.

Returning his gaze back to the stage, someone chases the MCs off the small side stage. He gazes at the backs of his former teammates forlonly, then returns to the task at hand. He can do this, not think about the future or the past too much.

Minki settles in his chair and Jonghyun sees an image layered over him: of Minhyun with that ridiculous bowl cut of his youth grinning at him and throwing him a cheesy wink. Minki looks up, and the worry in his eyes causes Jonghyun to snap out of it.

He nods in encouragement, and the music begins.

 

The break between the first and second recording is almost non-existent. They return to their waiting room to get some rest, and Aron and Dongho pass out immediately on the mattresses hauled in by the managers. Minki chooses to interact with as many people as he can, even stepping outside to greet the juniors as they walk by. He stops Yoojung as she passes, and she grins at him in familiarity.

Jonghyun settles onto a comfy arm chair and takes the phone offered to him, monitoring the recording and rehearsal. It's almost clockwork, the way he studies the video and replays it repeatedly to make sure everything is fine. 

It is.

Second recording goes relatively smoothly, and they are released for the five hour break and waiting time soon enough. Minki takes this to mean that it's time to greet Wanna One, and he flies out of them room to find them. Unfortunately they start pre-recording the instant Minki steps out of their own waiting room.

"Would you like to wait inside first?" The manager asks politely, and they accept his offer. Settling uneasily onto the couch, Dongho falls back asleep, but Aron has his hands clasped firmly before him. It isn't long until they return, and Jisung enters first, gasping largely and bringing a hand to his mouth in shock.

"Minki!" He gapes at where they have claimed full ownership of the couch. "You- What- Why-"

"These juniors have no respect nowadays." Minki laments jokingly, eyes cold and arms crossed. Jonghyun glances around for a camera, pleased when the staff begin to clear out to let them have their privacy. "You lot didn't even greet us with your new album, jeez-"

Jinyoung lunges forward, Daehwi close behind him, and pulls Minki up from his spot into his arms. Jihoon bounces forward, gives him a shy smile, and hugs the Minki-centred mass cautiously.

"We missed you, Captain Rabbit!" They chorus together, and Guanlin darts forward to jump onto where Dongho is still asleep.

"Hyung!" He howls into his face, and Dongho jumps, Guanlin bouncing in his lap. 

"Guanlin!" He yells back with equal volume, and the younger fist bumps him. They break off into immediate chatter, while Daniel and Jaehwan start towards him.

"Hyung." They say warmly, bringing him into a hug.

"Hey, kids." He says fondly, patting their backs. "Where's-"

"At some briefing." Jaehwan interrupts, rolling his eyes. "Stop mothering."

"I shouldn't." He agrees immediately, looking to Jisung. The elder comes forward to hug him. "How are you holding up?"

"They have so much energy." Jisung laments. Jonghyun inspects the dark eye circles beneath his eyes with worry. "I'm going to die."

"It's going to be fine." He comforts, and Daniel wraps an arm around him. Jaehwan holds his shirt even as he turns to talk to Dongho. The waiting room door opens again, and Seongwoo and Minhyun stumble in.

"Hey!" Seongwoo gapes, arms interlocked with Minhyun's. "Aye!"

"Come here." Jonghyun orders, opening his arms. Seongwoo pulls the five of them into a hug, and Minhyun stiffens under his touch. Jonghyun ignores it and just holds on.

 

Minhyun smiles and laughs and everything looks fine. He's glad. Sneakily, he passes Jisung the Epi-Pen for emergencies and the elder takes it seriously. When the excitement in the room calms down, he talks with Jihoon for a little while, holding his hand gently. Jihoon talks about how he's doing, and Jonghyun just converses back. It's easy.

Aron talks to Daehwi and Guanlin animatedly in English, turning to tell Daniel how cute Guanlin's English is.

"I know." Daniel acknowledges fondly, and Guanlin breaks into a gummy smile. Sungwoon is out with the HOTSHOT members, he announces.

"I like Guanlin-ie a lot." Jihoon confesses, smiling at the hyper boy. "Feels like I found someone who understands."

 _"Does_ he, though?" Jonghyun quips, teasing and Jihoon swats at him in mock annoyance.

"Jonghyun-ah."

They look up, and Minhyun is smiling down at him.

"I'll go now." Jihoon mumbles sullenly, slipping away. Minhyun takes the seat he vacates, leaning against Jonghyun and tucking his feet up.

"Hey, JR-ie." He mumbles, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Min." He replies quietly. "You good?"

"I'm tired." Minhyun whines slightly. Jonghyun sighs, pulling his best friend closer so they can lean their heads together.

"Sleep." He coaxes, and Minhyun relaxes slowly. Jonghyun listens to his breathing, hearing when he falls asleep from the sudden decrease in rate. Minhyun snores lightly, puffs of air dancing across Jonghyun's neck. He fumbles for a pillow, and tries to prop it under Minhyun. The boy groans in his sleep and holds on to his arm tighter.

"Okay, Min." He whispers. At the sound of his voice, Minhyun silences and tucks him closer, using him as a human pillow. "I"ll stay."

 

"Wanna One, congradulations!" Minhyun announces, a smile in his voice. Jonghyun smiles too and starts to clap, looking on in amusement as the members look stunned and mutter clumsy thank you speeches. Minhyun closes the music show once everyone is done, and they begin the encore stage. 

At the side, the staff have already begun to call the idols off stage. Jonghyun turns to move, keeping a firm hand on Minki and Dongho and promoting them to move. Minhyun turns immediately, hiding his expression from the audience. People block him as he tries to meet their eyes, and Jonghyun looks away when their eyes nearly meet. His best friend's shoulders sag slightly, and he continues smiling even as he has to haul Minki off stage.

"NU'EST W, please wait." The PD says, and they stop in their footsteps. "You can greet Minhyun when he gets off stage."

Jonghyun blinks in confusion and paces the corridor as he waits. Soon enough, the members appear. Minki interlocks fingers with Jihoon and Jinyoung as they pass, while Dongho and Aron exchange a series of fist bumps with the other members. Minhyun comes down last, along with Seongwoo. His eyes land on them immediately, raising a fist in victory.

 _I'm the first to win._ He mouths, and Dongho scoffs, stopping when the camera turns around the film them. Jonghyun claps his hands supportively, and Minhyun leaves through the corridor for the next schedule. 

They stand in place awkwardly, and the camera team begins to dismantle their cameras. 

_"Hey!"_

It's Minhyun, returning sans trophy. They watch as he tumbles down the hallway, pulling the five of them into a family hug. Jonghyun nearly falls backwards with the sudden weight, and Dongho catches him. Holding each other for a few precious seconds, Minki sets his chin on Minhyun's shoulder.

"Congradulations, Minhyun-ah." He smiles, and Minhyun sighs.

"Thank you for being here today." He deflects, and Jonghyun pats his hair, watching in sadistic mischievousness as the hair do collapses on one side.

"We're always here for you, Minhyun-ah." He insists, and Dongho goes to slap his ass. "No matter what. You can't get rid of us that easily."

**Author's Note:**

> i keep watching bbaekmin's videos on youtube & i keep thinking of minhyun's name as "min-hai-eun" in my head send help
> 
> & im dying bc of my studies im so stressed im getting anxiety send help
> 
> comment below ♡
> 
> i opened a twitter account so follow me on there!!! my username is @wildflower_kjh and if u tell me who u are in the comments I'll follow u back! :-)


End file.
